The true nature of RedX
by charliie
Summary: a jagged glass cut into Red-X’s arm,digging deep into his flesh,as he gripped Raven and flipped her over, completely covering her body with his from the declining razor-sharp glass above.*rated M for later chapters.CH#4 IS UP!
1. chapter 8 A bitter sweet revelation

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is, hoping for that is, going to be an awesome read and long story with heaps of chapters. I've started the story from Chapter 8 but will than, for the other chapters, begin from Chapter 1 , than 2 and so on. Unfourtunetly, I do not own anything from the Teen Titans. Read on and review!**_

**Chapter 8: A bitter sweet revelation**

Raven was alone in Robin's bedroom. She had hoped for this day, to snoop around that is, since last Friday night. The Titans, as they succumbed to every Wednesday evening, went out for some pizza, including Robin. She had, as she always did for the past three years, declined their invite.

Raven silently stepped into the deserted bedroom, when, suddenly, she heard a ruffled noise behind her.

"Azarath Metri-"

Robin quickly placed his hand over Raven's mouth while his other grabbed her wrists and placed them over her head.

Raven was slammed into Robin's bedroom wall.

"Are you going to use your powers if I let your mouth free?" Raven glared at Robin and faintly shook her head.

Pleased with himself, Robin let got of Raven's mouth and used both of his hands to hold her wrists above her head.

Robin could hear, feel more than anything else, Raven's erratic heartbeat as her small chest heaved up and down against his unbelievably thin suit.

"Raven", Robin whispered leaning into her glowering stare, his face barely inches away from hers, "what are you doing in my room?"

Raven tried to free herself; to even try to move, but she couldn't budge, Robin was without a doubt much stronger than she was. Uncontrollably, Raven's heart began to race and her breathing became uneven.

She was sure. So sure, that Robin was who she thought he was.

"Take off your mask Robin" Raven ordered her sinister mauve eyes staring fiercely into the blank white mask in front of her.

Robin was caught off guard.

_No_, he thought to himself, as a drop of sweat founding its way in his brow.

"What the hell Raven? I never take off my mask. Now tell me what you were doing in my roo-"

"Yes you have…once", Raven alleged, cutting of Robin as he, on impulse, gulped.

"You have," Raven continued, "last Friday, at party light".

Robin shook his head, a loud chuckle escaping his lips.

"That's where you're wrong Raven," Robin angrily stated, tightening his grip on Raven's wrists. "I was here in the Tower. Check the security cameras."

Raven let out a low snort.

"Yeah, that's original. Something you haven't tried before…holograms and whatnot."

Robin let out a defeated sigh and let go of Raven's wrists, turning his back on her.

"Get out of my room Raven," Robin whispered, staring outside his bedroom's window.

"No Robin. I'm sick of this. I'm not a game anymore. Last Friday night we were on the ground, fighting for air-"

"Get out Raven!"

"then the next day", Raven sustained, "you were acting like I didn't know…that I didn't know you were real."

Robin suddenly spun around and grabbed Raven by the shoulders, digging his fingers into her shoulder blades.

Raven didn't wince. It hurt, a lot, but Raven was incapable to accept defeat.

"I was here in the Tower last Friday night", Robin hissed through clenched teeth.

Raven was tearing him to pieces, picking at his flesh bit by bit.

Raven slowly reached for Robin's hands that drew tightly on her shoulders and brought them to his side. At a snail's pace, she raised her right hand and began to trace the outline of his mask.

"They don't know what we've been through. They don't know about me and you."

Robin drew in breath as Raven began to mark out Robin's lips.

Robin shook his head.

"You're just going to hate me", Robin assumed looking straight at Raven, "and were just going to be greater enemies."

Raven laughed, making Robin lean into her palm.

"I know you can't believe it, but I can't just leave you. Leave this." Raven declared.

Robin grunted.

_This isn't what I want. What I need._

"Raven!" Robin yelled in frustration, his hands flying in the air, "you don't know what you're getting into. Get out of my room!"

Raven grew nervous. "Robin say it", she said, leaning into Robin's arms.

_Crap_, he thought, _she knows. She knows._

"Say it Robin!"

_Being your slave, what should I do but tend Upon the hours and times of your desire?_ Robin thought to himself.

"Get out of here Raven!"

_I have no precious time at all to spend, Nor services to do, till you require,_ Robin continued, hating his very own thoughts.

"Robin!" Raven shouted, "don't do this to me!"

_Nor dare I chide the world-without-end-hour Whilst I, my sovereign, watch the clock for you_.

"Raven, I've done nothing to you. I don't know who you think I am but I'm…I'm-"

_Nor think the bitterness of absence sour When you have bid your servant once adieu._

"I'm Robin"

_Nor dare I question with my jealous thoughts Where you may be, or your affairs suppose._

Raven shook her head. Unable to grasp what she was hearing.

"You're not Robin. Not to me!"

_But like a sad slave stay and think of naught Save where you are how happy you make those._

Robin bit his tongue to stop his trail of lingering thoughts.

_Stop it_, he screamed within_, I'm not her slave, I don't wait for her, I don't care for her. I'm Robin. I'm Robin._

He couldn't keep it inside of him anymore.

Robin let go of Red-X.

Without a second thought, Robin reached for Raven's cloak and pushed her out of his bedroom's door, shaking uncontrollably.

"Raven you're just a psychotic girl and I won't let myself get lost in your unrealistic world!" Robin roared, his anger bleeding through his words.

"Robin! Robin!"

Robin slammed the door and fell to the floor, his back leaning against it.

Raven kept beating on Robin's door, her powers ineffective to the titanium seal on his bedroom door.

"Please", he heard Raven cry.

Robin pushed his hands into his face, fighting against struggling tears.

_So true a fool is love that, in your will Though you do anything, he thinks no ill._

"Enough!" Robin screamed at himself as he punched a hole through his wall.

"Raven!" Robin yelled, opening his door.

Raven was gone.

"Raven!" Robin called out into the empty, dark hallway.

_The roof._

Robin began to run upstairs, hoping he wasn't too late.

Bursting his way through the Tower's rooftop, he saw Raven, staring out into the vast sea.

He ran to her, too fast to think or speak.

Robin placed his hands on Raven's slender waist and twisted her around.

"Rob-"

Robin crushed his lips to Raven's for the third time that week.

He separated her lips with his and began to knead his own tongue with hers, unable to separate even for air. Robin let go of Raven's waist and placed his hands to her face, wiping a small tear with his thumb.

"Raven", Robin mumbled whilst he softly bit Raven's bottom lip, "I'm Red-X".

Unable to speak, or catch her breath for that matter from the kiss, Raven drew her hands to Robin's mask and slipped off the emaciated yet indestructible material off his face.


	2. Chapter 2 what the hell's wrong with me?

**Chapter 2: What the hell is wrong with me?**

Robin let out a long sigh.

It was over: the late nights, the fun of outwitting all others, the indescribable adrenaline rush.

Robin no longer worked for Slade.

Not that he wanted to; he only did it to protect his Titans and in doing so had to lie to them. They, the Titans that is, never really knew that it was Robin who cooperated as Slade's apprentice. Robin was a fine actor and absolute mastermind at hologram technology, so it was, without a doubt, exceedingly difficult for any of the Titans to catch on to Robin's second persona. Though, since the job was now done and the Titans out of harm's way, Robin left Slade and needed now to leave Red-X.

But a part of Robin; a really, really tiny part of Robin longed for the suit that he was now preparing to burn.

Robin reached for the light and indestructible black suit.

With another irritated moan, Robin all of a sudden let out a laugh and placed the ensemble inside his motorbike's hold and sped off to the tower.

He couldn't let Red-X go.

_Not for now at least_, Robin chuckled to himself as he reached top-speed, _I'm just having too much fun._

*******

"Robin where the hell are you man?" Cyborg yelled into his communicator.

Travelling well over double the speed limit, Cyborg instantly swerved, barely missing a lamp post.

Starfire, Beastboy and Raven were flying atop Cyborg, following his erratic directions and cursing under their breaths as Cyborg drove wildly.

"I'm after Slade. There's been another robbery at the military base, he won't get awa-"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and cut Robin off.

"Enough with Slade!" Cyborg yelled into the communicator, "Red-X has been sighted near Jump's bank; his got all of the people in there hostage. If we get Red-X, he'll take us to Slade-Robin...Robin?"

Cyborg's communicator died out.

"Crap… Guys!" Cyborg shouted ahead, "Robin's stalking Slade again; it's up to us to take down Red"

Raven withheld a grumble.

"Some leader", she muttered to herself whilst speedily flying above the T-car, "can't even be bothered to help-"

"There it is!" Raven heard Cyborg shout.

Coming to a halt, Raven flew down onto the bank's steps, her dark violet hair roughly falling over her pale face.

"Who is going to fight from where friends?" Starfire said, as she too landed beside Raven.

It was a hectic afternoon in the middle of Jump City, hundreds of cars passed by, unaware of the actions taking place inside the bank.

"Dude I hope Red doesn't make a scene, this bank is in the middle of everyone", Beastboy stated, as he looked around the entrance.

Raven stifled a smirk as she heard a slight worried tone in Beastboy.

"Ok, ok, team, look, Red is good, too good. We can't individually take him out; I think by attacking all at once, we can get him bagged-"

All the titans nodded in agreement.

"-Beast, transform small and go undetected through the entrance, Star and I will go through the back. Raven, through the top. Titans go!"

Raven flew hastily into the air onto the bank's glass roof-top, and gently landed, without the slightest thud. She looked down through the glass into the bank; it was indisputably an average everyday heist.

People were scattered around the floor, shaking and evidently terrified to the bone, emptying out their pockets and throwing it onto the floor. Raven turned her gaze to the right and saw what she was looking for.

Red-X

He was completely covered from head to toe in black, except for a simple red X slashed across his mask. Raven couldn't see his face or his hair for that matter. Tall, lean, athletic: he was perfect for his chosen past-time. Raven couldn't help but gawk at him, as he lifted the numerous duffle bags that were, obviously Raven thought to herself, filled with money. It was just the way he tensed his arms as he lifted those heavy bags that drew Raven's gaze, his muscles seemed to want to burst out of the extremely tight suit.

"Ergh", Raven whispered to herself in disgust, "what the hell am I thinking?"

From the corner of her eye, Raven saw a little green cockroach appear and crawl beside Red-X's feet.

Within the same second, Red-X turned around and caught sight of Beastboy, who from shock instead of anything else, transformed into the first animal that came to his mind: a seal.

"EEK!" cried out Beast boy as Red-X flew high in the air and delivered a skilled kick into the slimy green seal's stomach.

Beastboy was thrown across the bank and into a stone wall.

Raven found herself transfixed, unable to keep her eyes off the villain, as he delivered a blow of attacks, high and low, to the rest of the Titans.

"Friend Raven!"

Raven froze as suddenly Red-X stopped his forceful attacks and looked above.

With a quick flick of his wrist, Red-X sent a spinning rounded object to Raven, shattering the glass roof.

Thousands of clear glass pieces fell with a rapid alacrity as Raven, with a sudden cry, spiraled swiftly to the ground.

The rest of the Titans were unconscious or too hurt to realise Raven's abrupt plunge.

Robin instantaneously reacted and ran with such ferocity that he collided with Raven's body and took most of the hit instead.

The deafening shrill of the bank's alarm and shrieks of hostages as they darted outside for safety, made Robin slowly open his eyes and groan as he felt a throbbing ache in his chest.

Raven was lying across Robin's body, her face sheltered by the sharp falling pieces of glass by Robin's firm arms.

"Ugh!" a jagged glass cut into Robin's arm, as he gripped Raven and flipped her over, completely covering her body from the declining razor-sharp glass. Raven's eyes shot open as Robin let out a harsh grunt as a significant amount of glass came tearing into his back, digging deep into his back.

It all happened inside three seconds.

The alarm was cut short, as did the squeals of the hostages as all were outside now. The only sound that Raven was alert of was the rough intake of air from Red-X, who was still firmly pressed into Raven's body and face. Raven looked up into the clear pallid eyes of Red-X's mask and was still holding her breath when Red-X suddenly sent a quick blow to Raven, taking her out cold.

Robin slowly got off of Raven and looked at the small bruise that was slowly appearing on Raven's right cheek. Turning around to see if the other Titans were still out, Robin ran his palm against her cheek.

"What the hell's wrong with me?" Robin hissed to himself, as he grabbed a couple of duffle bags and shot up to the roof with a tap of his hook gun.

**A/N: What did you think? Continue or not continue? :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Raven the comedian

**Chapter 3: Raven the comedian **

"Ow…ow…OW! Dude watch the arm!" a heavily bandaged Beastboy screeched.

"Maybe if you stop squirming I won't have too!" Cyborg yelled, as he placed a blue blob of antiseptic liniment atop Beastboy's head.

"OW! OW! OW!"

It was an awfully blistering and clammy day in the Tower, particularly since all four Titans were now squashed in the Titan aid room together; with Cyborg and his gadgets their only help.

"Friend Beast, the stinging leaves you" muffled Starfire, who was sitting across an armchair, an icepack pasted across her forehead.

The only person who seemed to be in the slightest way injured was Raven; which came as a query to the rest of the Titans as they found her, once they themselves awoke aching and throbbing all over their body, lying on a big patch of broken glass. It was obvious she had fallen from the roof, but they just couldn't grasp the fact that Raven walked away with only a tiny bump on her cheek. Than again, Raven didn't tell the Titans that Red-X was the one who had caught her and sheltered her from the falling glass.

"If you need me I'll be in my room", Raven whispered, but no-one really heard, Beastboy was complaining out aloud, Cyborg began to heal himself with a blowtorch and Star…well Star was always one to mumble to herself in some unknown language.

Raven stood up and wrenched her hooded cloak over her pastel face and headed to her room.

Shutting the door, Raven leaned back into her bed and closed her eyes.

Her mind began to battle with the infinite possibilities as to why Red-X, the most malevolent villain's apprentice, caught her, no, saved her, from her own dim-witted death.

"Argh", Raven mumbled to herself as she bit on her bottom lip, "I was too caught up. I should have…I should have-"

A slight knock on Raven's door broke Raven mid-sentence.

Raven abruptly sat up and stared at the door, all too aware who had just knocked.

More vigorously than the last, a knock filled Raven's shadowy and ominous room.

"Uh…Raven-" Robin cleared his throat and knocked again.

"Raven? The Titans said you were in here?"

Raven hurriedly got off the bed and forcefully opened the door.

"What?" Raven hissed.

Robin was taken aback at the sudden noxious tone that shot out of Raven's mouth.

Robin stared blankly at Raven, rubbing the back of his untidy coal-black hair.

"Look", Robin said, "I already apologised to the rest of the guys; I didn't know Red-X was going to be that tough."

Raven rolled her eyes and glared.

"Let me guess? Slade got away…yet again", Raven stated.

Robin unexpectedly began to scowl Raven.

"I had him, he just-"

"Got away?" Raven smirked, "I don't know anything about leading Robin, but if were a Team, as you constantly bark at us in training, maybe you should sometimes be in that team!"

Raven rapidly slammed the door at Robin's face.

_Crap_, she thought to herself as she ogled the door, _I should have controlled anger. I'm going to get it now._

But she didn't. Robin didn't come charging into her room, shouting that he was in charge or that catching Slade was the crucial obligation for the team.

No, instead Robin stunned at the impulsive vigor Raven slammed the door with, turned around and sauntered to his room.

Upon entering, Robin speedily closed his door, and reached behind his bed and pulled out a metal container.

Reaching for the Red-X suit, Robin groaned and threw it across his room, and forcefully laid down on his bed, his hands placed firmly behind his head.

"Who am I?" Robin questioned to himself.

He was a Titan, with all his heart, Robin knew that.

But the rush of taking something, of doing something he wasn't supposed to do, what no hero is supposed to do, gave Robin such a rush it, in a terrorising way, fulfilled him. He was always the good savior, the good teenager, the adolescent who knew only good in his life.

He didn't like hurting the Titans; he only would strike them in places that would heal the fastest, preferring to knock them out cold as swiftly as possible instead of hurting them. He didn't like taking from society either, what he did at the bank, he would gleefully return tomorrow with an extra addition of course, to a local charity or orphanage, because that's what Robin does; he gives away millions to people who need him, he gives himself away to people who need him.

_Red-X, on the other hand_, _is not selfless_, or so Robin thought.

What he did, early that day, before the sun now rested, tormented his insides.

He obviously was going to save Raven; he would have saved any of the Titans. But didn't he realise, that by throwing his Red-X apparatus would shatter the glass roof-top and make Raven twirl to a grisly death. He knew this, well it came to Robin now, but Red-X knew it than.

He had wanted to save Raven.

"ARGH!" Robin stood up and grabbed the suit, facing a short mirror that leaned against his wall, "I don't…I don't want Raven." Robin's eyes fell to the suit, as his mind began to engage in circuitous games with him.

Robin began to remember the soft feel of Raven beneath him, her yielding pant beside his cut neck. He gaudily remembered that, though the sharp glass slashed the flesh off his back; he became incredibly aroused by the feel of Raven underneath him. If he had gotten off just a moment later, he would have known for sure that Raven felt his provocation in the nether regions of his unbelievably tight suit.

Robin's crystal cobalt eyes crept back towards the mirror.

"I don't want Raven", Robin hissed to himself, "I don't want Raven, I never have and I never wil-"

An abrupt rupture of laughter shot through the Tower, breaking Robin's sprawling thoughts.

Throwing the suit aside, Robin stormed out of his room and found himself in the Tower's living room with Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy laughing maniacally. His eyes lingered to the far right corner, and saw Raven hunched against the sofa, her arms robustly crossed.

Robin indisputably would have seen Raven in that fractious stance a thousand times, it's what she knew best, but at the sight of her dark lilac disheveled hair around her face and her cream shoulders curved, Robin felt a sudden wrench in his gut, or perhaps somewhere lower.

"Robin…Robin!" Beastboy declared in and out of a snigger, "Raven ahaha…" Beastboy quickly wiped a tear, "Raven thinks ahaha Raven thinks Red-X has the hots for her!"

With that said, Starfire and Cyborg burst into another rage of laughter.

Raven frowned at the Titans as she caught Robin's lingering gaze.

"Don't give me that look", Robin was caught off guard, as all of a sudden felt enormously warm, "they're being idiots, ignore them. I only said, after the thirtieth time as to why I walked away with barely a scratch from falling down the bank's roof, Red-X saved me."

The other three Titans muffled their chuckles as they focused their attention to a now flushed Raven.

"Than", Raven continued, "they kept asking me why he would that? And I only thought…I only said the first thing that came into my mind…maybe he likes me. I don't know, it just popped in my head and I stupidly blurted it out. They wouldn't shut up before with the questions and now they won't either!"

Robin definitely began to feel hot, as the rest of the Titans, excluding a fuming Raven, fell into another round of hysterics.

Robin didn't know what to do, all the Titans turned to look at him, as he stayed silent.

He thought of the first thing that came rushing to his mind, correction second thing, as his eyes continued to prowl over Raven; he burst out laughing, not that he found Raven's comment hilarious, quite the contrary actually, it's just he was Robin, and as Robin, before this whole situation with Raven came abroad, he would laugh at Raven for saying something like that.

Though his mirth was cut short when Raven left the room, the other Titans barely noticed, he wouldn't have either if he wasn't so suddenly focused on her.

She was, before today, indistinguishable to him to anyone else; a shadow that, before it pounced upon him went away its own business.

Robin began to softly chuckle to match the other Titan's amusement when he imagined what Raven would be doing now, in her room…alone.

Robin mentally hit himself on the head.

_Stop it_, he spat at himself.

It was too late; once Robin became curious, nothing in his way stopped him.

He'd wait though, wait until the Tower was dead asleep; wait until Raven slowly slipped out his name at night when he'll show himself.

His name

His name: Red-X.

**A/N: Review if you want more!! pretty please...I'll even throw a cherry on top :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Purple is the new black

**Chapter four: Purple is the new black**

Robin's eyes glistened as he reached for his Red-X suit that was leaning against his wall.

Turning to the mirror that hung beside his bed, Robin leered and slid off the mask that, if truth be told, was and has never been taken off in front of anyone.

It had taken less than a few hours, three at the most, to assemble his plan. The Titans didn't disturb him during that time; heck, they didn't even really notice he was gone; they were irrefutably used to Robin's late-night fixations with Slade, the Titans believed any free time Robin gave himself, he eagerly transferred it to tracking down the identity of Slade.

With a quick look at his bedside alarm clock, Robin knew that besides himself, not one of the Titans would be awake at quarter-past three in the morning. Placing his Red-X mask across his face, Robin unlatched his bedroom window and with a quiet chuckle, sincerely hoped he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life.

*******

The Titan's earsplitting security alarm blasted through the tower making Raven awake with a jolt.

"TITANS!" Robin's voice shouted through the Tower's main communicator, "RED-X IS HELD UP NEAR THE PIER AT THE CITY'S EAST. I'M ON MY WAY NOW WITH THE BIKE. TITANS GO!"

Raven speedily flew out of her bed, and quickly threw her robe that hung loosely around an armchair over herself and ran to the door.

Raven sighed in aggravation, as she tried to release her bedroom door. It wouldn't budge,

Raven could hear the haste footsteps of the Titans passing her bedroom.

"Cyborg! Beast! Star! I'm locked inside!" Raven yelled, as she banged on her door.

The footsteps soon died out as Raven continued to scream out to them. Raven growled under her breath, cursing the Titans for their lack of hearing.

With a sudden chant and thrust from her hands, Raven charged an explosion of dark energy to her door, leaving the air murky from the floating black mist.

Raven gaped in shock as a scratch was barely made to her door.

Raven growled in frustration as she summoned an energy force around herself and flew towards the wall. On any other occasion, or any other wall for that matter, Raven would have passed right threw it, instead, with a great thump, Raven collided with the wall.

Raven let a vicious screech, as she beckoned all her power and charged it at all of her surroundings.

Raven was irrefutably caged within her own room.

If she wasn't so consumed with anger, or confusion for that matter, Raven wouldn't have missed the swift shadow that flew past her bedroom window.

"Azarath Metrion Sinthos!" Raven continued to recite all her power and drive it in a tyrannical manner, when, all of a sudden, a dark figure crashed through her window, sending himself directly at Raven.

In one speedy motion, the intruder had Raven beneath him, her arms pinned by her side by his knees, and his leather glove-covered hand held tightly across her mouth.

Raven stared into the colorless eyes of Red-X.

With a soft chuckle, Red-X leaned into Raven's ear, his palm still firmly placed on her mouth.

"I'm not here to hurt you", Red-X gently whispered, turning to face Raven, who displayed no emotion whatsoever.

"I'm going to let go of your mouth to prove it, but you have to promise me that you won't hurl any of that creepy black energy stuff at me?" Red-X continued.

Robin stared at Raven, waiting for any sort of reaction, but the female Titan, it had seemed, turned into a ferocious glaring statue.

"I'm going to take that as a yes", Robin held, as he slowly took his hand away from Raven's lips.

At the exact instant Red-X slid his hand away Raven conducted a shadowy energy field around herself, and shot Red-X to her wall.

Raven hurriedly stood up and raised her arms above her head and began to propel inanimate objects at the fallen Red-X.

Amid dodging the rapidly flying objects, Red-X kicked himself against the wall and threw himself high in the air, and over Raven.

Landing behind Raven, Robin knocked her to the ground with a low swift kick, and found herself in the exact position moments ago; her arms pinned down from his knees, and her mouth resolutely covered.

Robin couldn't help but smirk at how predictable Raven chose her attacks.

"Raven", Robin enigmatically whispered, "you do not want to do that agai-ARGH!"

In one fast plunge, Raven brought her knee roaring up Red-X's crotch, and pushed the groaning villain below her; his arms now pinned by her knees, and his face inches from a dark glowing energy sphere swaying in Raven's palm.

"I'm going to give you one minute before I cast you into a dark place where no-one will ever hear you scream", Raven spat.

Hardly uncomfortable, Robin smiled to himself at the situation he now found himself in.

_Not so predictable after all_, Robin thought, as he, intentionally gazed above.

Raven's dark lilac hair seemed a dim cobalt shade in the faint light of the moon as it fell across her, Robin saw it to be, smooth cream face. Her eyes, clearly enraged, were the exact shade of an amethyst stone; as her pale crimson lips, though turned down from a forming grimace, seemed unquestionably edible.

Robin had to bite down on his bottom lip to strangle a moan as his eyes ravished Raven's lips.

_Why the hell couldn't I see Raven before_, Robin deliberated to himself, _she's now so…she seems to now be so…so…so-_

Robin broke his thoughts, as Raven brought her hand an edge nearer to his face.

"30 seconds…"Raven scowled.

"Considering the position you have me in now and when the rest of _your_ Titans arrive, you can blast me wherever you want me too in say…three minutes."

"What?" Raven hissed.

Robin beamed, as he finally caught her full attention.

"Well, if everything went as planned, the Titans will back in the Tower in around two minutes, take or give ten seconds, depending if the security force field is let down by then, they could come running in here in one minute and thirty-five seconds."

Robin felt a cold stinging sensation on the left side of his face as Raven eased her hand closer.

"You did locked the Tower down!" Raven cried.

Robin tried to shake his head, but decided against it as Raven drove the energy ball even closer.

"No, no. Just your room" Robin said, a smile playing across his lips.

Raven crawled her hand even closer to Red-X, irritated at his newly said words.

She was utterly confused, dumbfounded at the least.

Here she was, practically lying atop a villain and savior.

A villain in much, much more aspects, but her savior none the least.

It was as though a cat caught her tongue, Raven was bowled over as her emotions took charge.

She brought her knees in tighter burrowing deeper into Red-X's arms as she heard a slightly louder groan.

"Ok now you're really asking for it", she heard Red-X mutter through a chuckle.

"Why are you here? What do you want from me?" Raven snarled.

"RAE! RAVEN!"

A forceful pounding erupted outside Raven's bedroom door, making her abruptly turn.

Robin knew this was the only chance he was going to get.

Lifting both of his legs, Robin pulled himself out of Raven's hold and pushed her back with a quick blow towards the broken window, reaching for her hands as she staggered on her feet, nearly falling out of the shattered window.

Raven's eyes darted towards the long fall beneath her and then back up towards Red-X.

"a kiss", Red-X anwered, as he placed both of Raven's wrists in one hand and slowly rolled up his mask just above his upper lip.

"Come any closer", Raven threatened, "and I'll drag you down to your own death. I can fly…you can't."

Robin felt his mouth go dry, as he heard Raven's door bursst open and a flutter of green and blue energy blasts shoot across the room.

"That's a chance I'll just have to take" Robin grinned and hastily leaned forward, crashing his lips to Raven's.

A/N: Seriously apologise if it didn't live up to your expecctations guys, it's 2am down here and I got too excited with the chap to just leave it for the weekend...have a good one! :)


End file.
